Some Say the World Will End in Fire, Some Say in Ice
by Detached Illusionist
Summary: What if Odin did not protect Loki from the truth? What if Loki grew up in Asgaard knowing he was not one of them? And what would Odin do to ensure the safety of the nine realms? Surely an arranged marriage between Loki and Thor would not help the matters at all . . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__What if Odin did not protect Loki from the truth? What if Loki grew up in Asgaard knowing he was not one of them? And what would Odin do to ensure the safety of the nine realms? Surely an arranged marriage between Loki and Thor would not help the matters at all . . ._

_**Warning: **__Loki/Thor, violence, sexual content in later chapters and lots and lots of plot and mischief! You have been warned!_

_**A/N: **__I know there are fics out there with the theme of marriage between these two, but I have tried to give it a few twists simply because I have a twisted mind. (Evil laughter)._

_This chapter is not beta'ed. All the grammatical mistakes and typos are mine. Apologies for that._

_Happy reading._

**Some Say the World Will End in Fire, Some Say in Ice**

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice. _

_Robert Frost_

**Chapter One**

Loki stood in the middle of the golden hall with hands tightly clasped behind his back, waiting for the AllFather to make his grand appearance. It was rare for him to be summoned here, but he did not have to think hard about what King Odin was going to tell him. Loki had felt it in the air for awhile now; he could tell from the looks the King had been giving him while dinning, from that thoughtful look on his face, from Frigga's worried smiles, and he had been awaiting it with a mixture of excitement and anticipation.

_And it is finally happening._

The doors opened with a loud bang, and the AllFather walked in, staff held tightly in his right hand. Loki turned around and bowed his head, mostly out of habit than anything else and watched as the AllFather nodded his head in greeting and went toward his seat_, _Steps a bit faster than usual, and Loki could not help but wonder if the great AllFather was as agitated about the matter as he was.

_He has no reason to be. This will end in his benefit and mostly my disadvantage. _

"Loki," His name resonated in the hallway, and he stepped forward and locked eyes with the King. It was time to show strength and attendance, and he knew the King would notice. The old man was observant.

"There is an urgent matter that I need to speak about."

_I know._

But he tilted his head to his right and widened his eyes a bit to show surprise. It was always best to show ignorance when speaking with a king. They liked that.

"Yes, AllFather?" Loki kept his tone light.

The AllFather hesitated and played with his staff idly for some time. The room was quiet as Loki waited for the man to speak up.

_Surely he has thought about this for many years now. Why is he taking so long?_

But a small part of him was relieved the words were not out yet. After the words were out, it would become real, and Loki, despite the confidence he had in himself, was not completely sure if he would be able to handle it.

"It is a matter of most importance, and you have a great role in it." The king leaned back in his chair, now prepared to give the speech.

Loki stood motionless, waiting for the King to continue.

"You know how loved you are here, Loki. Your intellect and manner have been regarded with respect in this household, and Frigga and I have tried to treat you like our own son."

_Oh, you have tried, but you never succeeded. You have started your speech quite well though, old man, quite well indeed._

"And your presence has been a joy to all of us; a promise for a better future; a promise for peace in all the nine realms."

The king stopped then and was quiet for some time, then stood up. Loki did not like it, but he did not step back. It would seem like a retreat.

"You know how troubled our foreign affairs are these days. The council has tried to keep it a secret, but I know not many things can be kept secret from you. You have always been too clever."

_Well deduced._

"Are you talking about the Jotunheim threats, AllFather?" Loki asked. It was unwise to feign ignorance any longer.

"Yes, my boy. It is with great sorrow that I have to admit that they are indeed serious. They want the Tesseract back, I'm afraid. I do not believe they can win the war, powerless as they are, but they have nothing to lose, and they will come to shed blood. They have nothing to lose, and it will make them most dangerous."

"You do not want a war?" Loki already knew the answer to that question. He knew about all the troubles in the south, but Odin was not supposed to know the degree of knowledge he possessed. It would make him suspicious, and that was the last thing Loki needed.

"We must keep our eye on the south. People are talking about war there. A war in our land will weaken our army, and another war might start from there, and they have their power intact. We do not want that to happen."

"You want me to . . . reveal my true identity? That I'm Laufey's son?" The words tasted like poison in his mouth. It was a fact well-known in Asgaard, but a fact that was never spoken about. Loki was not an Aesir, but was supposed to be treated as one; because the AllFather had demanded so. How he hated this truth.

_You knew this time would come for a long time now. That fragile inner peace and comfort was not going to last forever. Now face it with dignity._

"Yes, my boy. That is exactly what I have in mind. The people of Asgaard welcomed you as their brother; if the people of Jotunheim realize this truth, they might see that what we are looking for is an amicable relationship and not bloodshed."

_I was their brother only when you were around, AllFather, and we both know it, but for the sake of this argument, let us both pretend otherwise. _

Loki stood silent.

"What do you think about this matter, Loki?"

He hesitated for a while before answering, and then looked up and locked eyes with the king.

"May I say the truth?"

"Of course my boy." The eyes said that the old man meant it.

_Choose your words carefully, Loki._

"There is a chance that . . . this might have the reverse effect. People of Jotunheim are proud people. If you . . . reveal the truth about me, they might see it different." Loki moved one step forward. "They might think you have taken me as a trophy, and especially because I am Laufey's son, it might look more like an offense. Much as good as you have done for me, they might not see it that way." Loki stopped there, and looked at Odin's face. Yes, it was clear the man had thought about this before.

"Yes, Loki. The thought has crossed my mind. We do not want to anger them, of course. We want to extend a hand in friendship, and they need to know Asgaardians regard you with respect. This is a shot in the dark, but we need to take this risk."

Odin came down the steps, and Loki stood straight, heart pounding fast.

"There is a way to make this easier, but I need your assistance."

_And here comes the good part; the most important part._

"Yes, AllFather?"

"What I will ask of you might sound difficult, but . . ." The King trailed of, which was quite rare.

_After all these years, he is still unsure about this, but he and I both know there is no other way._

"AllFather, I will do anything for the safety of Asgaard and the peace between the nine realms. This is how I have been brought up."

_Look at him in the eye. Let him see you mean it._

"I know, my boy. I have faith in your intelligence and loyalty. . . We want to show them how esteemed you are here, and there is a way; a way I have had in mind for a long, long time."

The AllFather was right in front of him. If he raised his hand, he could touch Loki's face, but he did not. It was no time for intimacy.

"Thor is my dear son and the future king of Asgaard. I need not tell you of him. You have grown up together and I am certain you are aware of how he holds you of high regard. He has always loved you."

"Certainly, AllFather."

_That temperamental fool. His love is worth nothing._

"Had the conditions been any different, you would have been dear brothers for each other. Alas, the real world is a harsh place, my boy, and these measures need to be taken."

"You are talking about marriage."

He was proud how his voice did not waver. This had to go smoothly or things would get ugly.

"Yes, Loki. Marriage." The King turned around then, and stepped away. Clearly this was not an easy decision for Odin to make. Kings were known to have male lovers, Loki was well aware of that fact – if the King of Vanaheim was any example to go by - but there was one thing, and only one thing that was of the highest importance in a royal family, and that was an heir, and a marriage between two men was not going to produce that. To make things more complicated, he was a frost giant, practically an enemy, and no matter what Odin ordered, people were not going to take lightly their golden prince marrying with the boy whose heart was made of ice. It was bad enough that Loki was living among them like an equal. This would most likely cause an uproar, short lived most probably, but still unsettling. On the other hand, Odin had two advantages over his subjects. One, Asgaardians hated to have wars in their homeland; they loved to see blood and shed it, as long as it was not in their own town, and, two, Odin was going to claim that this marriage was blessed by the gods; why else the gods would have let him take a small boy from a temple – the home of the gods? Why else would they ask the AllFather to raise the boy in his own household, next to the beloved Thor? This marriage was sacred and a good omen for the Aesirs. The commoners always fell for that.

"What about offsprings? He will be allowed to have a wife as well?" To Loki, it seemed like the only solution, not a nice one, but the only choice Odin had left, and which princess would agree to such heresy? To bear the offspring of the king but not be named queen? It was a complex matter. Yet, Odin seemed to have weighed this against the wars that would happen against Jotunheim, and had come to this conclusion that this mess would be worth it. Clearly he feared Laufy. But why he would fear a man with no power was a question Loki was still unable to answer.

Odin looked taken aback by the question, but Loki was getting increasingly tired of playing the fool.

"I'm afraid yes, Loki. You need not concern yourself, however, with such problems. We will find a woman who can bear Thor a child, but she will not be Queen. These are not normal times, and we need changes in our laws. I will ensure that you will be Thor's first priority in his personal life."

"And what will be my title? Certainly not queen?" Loki tried to give a shy smile. It was not the time to look angry and demanding. By the smile on Odin's face, it seemed it had had the desired effect.

"His husband; Thor's right hand man. "

_Let us all hope he does not mean in masturbation as well. That would be most disgusting._

Loki wanted to ask if the AllFather really meant it. They were both aware of how suspicious Asgaardians were of him. How they all had been waiting for Loki to start a war on them for many years now. The only reason they had not voiced these thoughts was because he had always been under the King's protection. Would they let him in their inner circle, in their politics and secrets? Loki already knew the answer to that.

"What will your answer be, my boy?" The King was in front of him once again, and Loki knew it was time to make his decision.

"Do I have a say in this, AllFather?" And Loki really meant it. Could he say no, and what would happen then? Life would go on, Jotunheim would attack, and he would see his real family on the other side, as the enemy, and he would watch them all die, without them knowing he had been in the residence of then enemy all this time. Would they care if they found out?

"Yes, Loki, you do."

Loki looked at the AllFather, and he knew he would say yes. Saying no would mean disappointing him and Odin was a clever, clever man, aware of Loki's only weakness, his need for approval. Loki did not have the power in him to say no, and they both knew it. It was no real choice.

"Yes, AllFather. I will do what is best for you and Asgaard." _Let you all think I am your little loyal boy._

Odin's smile was warm and so was his hands on Loki's shoulders, but Loki shuddered.

"I am proud of you, my boy."

_You are always proud of me when I do as you say._

"One more question?"

"Yes Loki?"

"I am not sure if Thor will . . . comply with this." This one was obvious. Thor with his arrogance was not a suited man for arranged marriages. He was fond of Loki, yes, as a playmate, sometimes a friend, sometimes a comrade, mostly as his enemy, and occasionally, only occasionally, as a brother, but as a spouse?

"You need not worry. He has already agreed."

This time, Loki's surprise was not feigned.

_He has agreed? Why? Why? What would he gain from this? _

"You can go Loki. Think about this for a while longer. This will change . . . everything." The old man was really nervous about this.

"Thank you AllFather, but my answer will remain the same." Loki bowed again and turned around to leave. He tried to walk with a slow pace, trying to prove he was certain about the choice he had made.

_Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if Odin had protected me from this truth?_

* * *

Loki was not surprised to find Thor waiting for him in the gardens. He was also not surprised to hear that Thor needed to talk to him. He wasn't fond of talking with his . . . future spouse – his mind was preoccupied with the conversation he had had with the AllFather and the new information he had received – but on second thoughts, there was a slim chance that talking to Thor would give him a new perspective as well.

"Good afternoon, Loki." Thor stood a few steps away from him, under the shadow of an apple tree, his Mjolinir missing, but Loki could see the tip of his sword shining under his red robes. Thor _always _carried weapons.

_Red, this despicable color._

"Good afternoon, Thor." Loki answered smoothly with an innocent smile, tilted his head to his right and looked at Thor's face. His brows were creased with signs of distress, and the infamous smile was missing. It was not a familiar sight.

_This news has not been to his liking. _

"You talked with the AllFather, I assume?" His tone was agitated.

"I did, Thor."

Loki sat down and leaned on the tree, the afternoon breeze tickling his face. Thor would talk eaier if he felt like it was only a friendly conversation, even though there was nothing friendly about the topic to be discussed. Thor sat down next to him, their shoulders almost touching, and sighed.

_I thought he would feel uncomfortable with close proximity after hearing the news, but he is not. How interesting._

"Did you . . . agree?"

There was hesitation in Thor's voice. Was it worry? Was it hope? Loki could turn his head to his left and look at his eyes to see what was going through his head, but he did not. He stared at the trees in front of him instead, trying to review the important things he was supposed to tell Thor.

"Yes, Thor."

"What is with the short answers? Do tell me what happened!" Thor stood up in front of him, blocking the sun and the breeze at the same time.

_How long did it take for him to lose his temper? Three minutes? He is just too easy._

"What would you like to hear, my dear friend?" He used the words friend deliberately to gauge Thor's reaction. As he had predicted, Thor flinched, as if he had been burned.

"I do not know! Were you not shocked? Marriage? Us? I would have never thought he would ask for such thing. It is madness."

"So was I, Thor. I could not believe my ears. You and I? But the war with Jotunheim, and the troubles in the south . . . the AllFather has every right to be worried, and we must assist him in every way we can. This is our responsibility." Loki tried to look troubled and locked eyes with the god of thunder, waiting for Thor to understand the gravity of the situation. Was Thor aware there was no way out of this, or had he made another rash decision? The latter was more likely.

"I do know, bro . . ." Thor stopped mid sentence and sighed. Calling him brother now would be most inappropriate. Loki pretended he had not heard it. "But surely there must be other ways. This would make things complicated and difficult for us and . . . "Thor did not finish the sentence.

_Why did you agree to this, Thor? Why? I know it is not to your liking or your friends' liking. I know you like the back of my hand. You were not supposed to say yes, at least not yet. I would be able to use this as a bargain chip then, but that plan is ruined now._

Loki stood up then, wiped the green leaves of his pants and waited for Thor to stop his agitated wandering and look him in the eye.

"I . . . understand why you are troubled, Thor."

Thor raised his eyebrows. "Of course I'm troubled, Loki. This is . . . folly! I know I will be king and ruling is about making difficult decisions! But it is supposed to be about war and politics and rations, not marrying your friend!" Thor almost spat the word 'friend' out. He had become animated, hands flying in the air as he shouted the words.

Loki stepped closer.

"I know what this is about."

Thor raised an eyebrow in confusion. He almost looked scared.

"I know you are thinking about Lady . . . Jane." Loki let his words sink in. He was not supposed to know about this. Thor was about to ask how he knew about it, but Loki went on. "I completely understand how you might be feeling. This is most unfortunate, but I have been thinking . . . things do not need to change. I do not think you have any inclination towards men either, at least not any that I have heard of, and we can go on as before." Loki deliberately did not talk about himself.

"Stop talking in riddles, Loki, and say what you mean."

"This . . . marriage, it is only for political reason, and we both know it. We have both accepted it, but it is only for the kingdom and the AllFather. It does not have to mean anything."

"Meaning?"

"Do not play daft, Thor. You know exactly what I mean. You can have your affair with Lady Jane or any other lady that you please, and I will live my own life. Our lives are too . . . different and so are our goals. Do you not see it? This marriage is only a façade. Nothing will change."

Thor, for all his verbosity, stayed silent this time. Perhaps he had not expected to hear such words, perhaps not. At any rate, it was irrelevant. Loki had driven the point home.

"If you excuse me, Thor, the sun is making me ill." And there was some truth in it. Thor nodded his head absently, dismissing him with a flick of his hand.

Loki left the gardens then and headed for his chambers. It had been a long, long day.

* * *

Loki had no appetite to eat dinner. The food in front of him had long gone cold, but he did not feel like touching it; there was still a lot to think about, a lot of problems he had to sort out before the cursed wedding. By the look on the people's faces around the dining table, apparently the news had not become official yet, which was a blessing.

He leaned back on his chair and looked at Thor from the corner of his eyes. He and his foolish friends had chosen the chairs far, far away from him, and that made him feel relieved. At least he was not the only one feeling awkward about this. No amount of thinking would ever make him feel good about being more under the spot light in the eyes of the people of Asgaard, and then there was also the problem of acknowledging Thor as his king night and day, taking _orders_ from him; that would be nothing short of torment.

_Look at him, eating, drinking, laughing as if nothing has happened. Has he no care in this world? Would he not feel uncomfortable having me at his side? I know he would. I'm certain of it. We are friends; at least he thinks so. What about that girl in Midgaard? I know about his foolish notions about gentlemanly behavior and love. He should feel remorseful right now, not joking with that giant and that arrogant swordsman. Why can't I figure him out?_

"Deep in thought, Loki? Is something the matter?"

Loki looked up to look at Frigga's face, her affectionate smile upon her lips as it always was. He tried to stand up, but her warm hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Everybody was leaving the table. There was noise all over the place, and he could speak without having the fear of being overheard.

"You haven't touched your food."

"I am alright, my Lady."

"You will never call me mother, will you?"

_Of course not. You are not my mother._

"You're too kind to me, my Lady."

Her hand on his face was too warm, almost burning his cheek.

"I know you must be troubled by the news you have received, but do not worry. I am certain it will work out for the best. I have faith in you and Thor. This will be difficult for both of you, I know, but you will manage, Loki my dear. Odin has faith in you, and so do I."

"Thank you. I shall try to do my best."

"I know you will."

He knew she was speaking the truth. Frigga had always been fond of him.

Loki only smiled as she ran a hand through his hair and left him in peace, her steps light as she left the hall. Loki sighed then, all traces of the fake smile gone from his. A clattering noise on the other side of the table made him look up only to see Thor there, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He did not say a word, and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Left Loki alone in the hall.

* * *

It took two days for Thor to finally decide to talk to him. Loki was a patient man, but he knew Thor was not. These two days must have been hard on him.

What he did not expect was for Thor to show up in his chambers. Not that he had forbidden him to do so – Loki had no such power, or else he might have – but at some point in their life and so-called friendship, it did not happen anymore. It was not the case when they were younger. They had spent many days on the seat Loki was currently in, talking – mostly Thor, boasting about himself, the vain man that he was – resting, even playing sometimes, but now the chair had become Loki's favorite place for reading, simply because it was far away from the door, was quiet and next to the window, giving him the allusion of freedom.

"May I come in?"

"Why such a long face, Thor? Lighten up. Soon you won't have to ask for permission."

"Do not jest about this matter, Loki." Thor mumbled as he came in and walked toward the bed without looking at him. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall in front of him, clearly in a grumpy mood.

"Accept my apology." Loki walked to the corner of the room, put his book on the shelf and turned around to face Thor. "So what brings you here tonight, the Golden Prince? Are you here to make sure your future spouse is good enough in matters of . . . coupling?"

"Loki!"

"Apologies, apologies. Now do tell me what the matter is."

"I have been thinking . . ."

"I have trouble believing that."

"Will you ever take this seriously?"

"Not when you are on the other side of the conversation."

Thor smiled despite himself and stood up. His face suddenly looked bright and young. Why his moods changed so erratically, Loki could not understand.

"You and your tongue, Loki. One day you will have it cut off."

"You love my tongue. Do not pretend otherwise." Loki gave him a sinister smile, and Thor laughed.

"Your wit and your tongue. I have travelled many realms and have never seen anything as dangerous as them. "

"Not even the dvergars of Svartálfaheim? If I remember correctly, one of them delivered a heavy blow to your . . . nether regions."

"Do not remind me of that cursed dwarf! Alas, I have to admit, more painful is the bites you deliver."

"You flatter me, my Prince."

They both shared a small laugh. Thor sighed then as he leaned on the bookshelf. Loki feared the shelf might break – Thor _did _have a massive body, and the shelf was rather fragile, since it was made of glass – but nothing happened.

"This . . . marriage troubles me greatly. I cannot think or rest. Has it been hard on you, too?"

_Yes, but for different reasons._

"It is not easy, I understand."

"Never in my life have I been more uncertain about a decision."

_Why did you say yes then?_

"I understand, Thor, but as I told you, nothing has to –"

"About what you said," Thor interrupted him and Loki fell silent, waiting for him to continue. "That is why I am here. I thought about it; about our lives and . . . Lady Jane. What you said makes sense."

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and stood straighter.

"But . . ." Thor trailed off and looked at the books on the shelf for some time.

"But what, Thor?"

"This marriage has a purpose."

"It does; peace for the nine realms."

"Yes, yes, but if we just treat it like it is an act, it will not do."

"How do you mean?"

"I cannot lie to myself, Loki, and neither can you. To go through this marriage and then act like nothing has happened, it is insincere and none of us would be able to tolerate it. We will swear to the gods, and I want to stay true to the words I will utter." Thor stopped then and stepped away from the shelf. Thankfully, the shelf did not give out.

"After this marriage . . ., I will stay true to my words. I Promise you, Loki, I will do all the duties that is required of me. I will devote my heart and soul to make it work." Thor nodded to himself then and walked toward Loki with two fast strides. He grasped Loki's hand in his own then and firmly shook it. "You have my word."

Loki blinked a few times, his breath caught in his throat for reasons he could not understand and only nodded his head once.

"Well then, I am glad this is done." And Thor looked glad too, as if a heavy weight was lifted of his shoulders. "I'll leave you to your beloved books now."

"Surely you are not jealous of them, are you?"

Thor laughed as he walked out the door, his ringing laugh much lighter than before. "Goodnight, Loki."

Loki picked up his book and went back to his seat.

_Thor, you sentimental fool. When will you learn not to think with your heart? It will never do you any good._

Loki had relied on it, however, and now that the first part of his plan was completed successfully, he allowed himself a small smile.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: To those who left a review, thank you for your encouraging words; they mean so much to me. To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. On with chapter two!_

_Happy reading!_

_A few important notes:_

_Breidablik: Thor's hall_

_Svartálfaheim: Land of the dark elves_

_Malekith: Leader of Svartálfaheim_

_Huggin and Munin: Odin's two ravens, one the symbol of thought and the other memory_

_Valaskjalf: Odin's seat _

**Chapter Two**

Volstagg grumbled with his mouth full, spat out what he had drunk on the floor and turned around to glare at Loki, almost ready to throw the goblet at his face.

"Why must you always do this?"

Loki seemed nonplused by the glare he was receiving from the other side of the hall. He gave the giant – That's what he liked to call Volstagg, because, really, that was what he was – a small wave to piss him off more.

Which had the desired effect.

"Why, you li-"

"Behave, Loki. This is not the time to turn wine into poison" Lady Sif interrupted Volstagg and admonished Loki without looking at him and missed the great eye-roll Loki bestowed upon her.

"Why must you all be so boring?"

"We are discussing a matter of great importance. It is no joking matter." Thor said from where he was standing, playing idly with his golden beard.

_Such a maudlin and futile gathering._

And Breidablik* looked maudlin indeed. Volstagg was still grumbling on the other side of the room, most probably because he had lost his precious drink. Next to him, Hogun and Fandral were sitting on the golden chairs, looking deep in thought. On the other side were Sif and Thor, one sitting and the other leaning on the marble wall. Loki chose to sit next to the only Lady in the gathering simply because she seemed less blue than the other four men and was less likely to affect his good mood.

"Why do you look so happy about this, Loki?" Thor turned his head and looked at him with narrowed eyes, possibly trying to direct his anger towards him, considering he had no luck doing it to the AllFather.

Loki leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not _happy_, but I do not understand why you are all being so gloomy about it either."

"Is this another one of your attempts at acting ignorant? Because you are doing a terrible job at it." Thor's voice rose at every octave as he stood straight and walked toward him. Loki only gave him a disinterested look as he picked up a goblet from the table and took a sip of the wine.

_If only these fools were not around, and I could enjoy this marvelous wine in silence . . ._

"Why do you not see the gravity of the situation?" Thor asked as he leaned down and glared at him, his face flushed with anger.

"Because the situation is not grave, my prince." Loki said the last words as if they were burning his tongue. He put the cup down and stood up.

_Thor looking down on me is not a pleasing situation at all._

Volstagg and Fandral snorted, and Thor threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! How you can say such words is beyond me."

_Because you are a fool who can only see as far as the tip of his own nose!_

"The AllFather refused to start a war with the giants of Jotunheim in a foreign land. Are you upset because he said no to you or because you are too thirsty for blood?" Loki raised an eyebrow as he waited for a reply.

"You think-"

"Listen to him, Thor. Clearly he knows more about the Jutans than we do." Hogun interrupted Thor and looked at Loki with challenging eyes, but Loki refused to take the bait.

He took a deep breath and answered after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, a small, vicious smile on his lips. "Of course I do." Loki walked past Thor to properly glower at Hogun.

"Unlike you, I spend my time reading and thinking. I happen to have a vast knowledge of the lands outside this realm, and I am _certain_ Svartálfaheim is not the place to go and seek war with the enemy."

"How do you mean?" Thor asked as he walked toward him.

"Those elves are treacherous creatures. They claim the Jutans have taken over their homeland, but what if it is a lie? What if it is exactly what Malekith desires? For us to go there and face not one enemy, but two? We will be defeated, no matter how strong the AllFather is, and how ready you all claim to be. The VallFathir has fought with the elves before. He must have ample reason not to set foot in their realm."

"Loki has a point. Trust the trickster to detect a trick." Fandral murmured under his breath, and Loki decided to take that as a complement.

"And I do believe that the AllFather knows about the future of our Realm and what is best for it better than we do." Loki finished his speech with what he knew nobody could disagree with, at least not loudly.

_And this is how you gain victory._

"Since when the future of Asgaard has become so important to you?" Sif looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The future of Asgaard has always been of importance to me, Lady Sif. Or do you believe otherwise?"

Hogun snorted once more. "Spare us the lies, Loki. We know you too well. It is all about what you will gain from this. Are you afraid for you own kin?"

"I stated my intention loud and clear."

"You want us to believe the words of a liesmith?"

"What is the matter, Hogun the Grim? Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm just watching my own back."

Thor finally seemed to notice that the room had become full of tension. He cleared his throat and laid a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Let us speak of this matter no more."

"Yes, Thor is right." Fandral stood up and walked to them with a smile on his handsome face. "Let us speak of happier matters . . . like the marriage of you two." His smile was that of a predator, and just like that, the tension vaporized from the room.

_Why do I crave the previous topic all of a sudden?_

"Yes, that is . . . interesting news. I was shocked to hear it." Volstagg gave Thor a vicious grin. "No more fooling around, my prince. You do not want to anger our silvertongue here, do you? He seems to have a knack for turning wine into poison."

Thor looked a little taken aback by the jest. "I would not –"

"Yes, Thor. No more spending time with your Mother's fair *valkyries and chasing innocent girls. Isn't that a shame?" Fandral eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"Loki, you must be delighted." Lady Sif remarked with a knowing smile.

"Why, my lady, was that a trace of jealousy I heard in your words?" Loki fired back with a perfectly calm voice.

_You do not think you can hide such things from me, Sif, do you? Is that fear I see in your eyes? Are you afraid I might reveal your secret or are you terrified of my growing power?_

"Be nice, Loki." Hogun's words were heavy with a serious warning.

Loki smiled. "I am only jesting of course. I am sure Lady Sif, as well as all the other men and women of Asgaard are relieved that this heavy burden has fallen upon my shoulders. A heavy price for my harmless jokes, I must say."

Thor glowered and everyone laughed.

"That is not true, Loki, and you know it." Thor all but whined.

"I am not sure, Thor. You do scare poor girls with all that muscle and that temper of yours." Fandral looked at him with fake innocence. "Do you not agree, Sif?"

"Afraid? Of Thor? More like annoyed."

"You are all being cruel to me. What have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"You took the golden horn from me after all." Volstagg suggested; he had never forgiven Thor for that. He took the goblet from Fandral and took a huge sip. The giant frowned then and spat it all out.

"Loki!" A few voices screamed in unison.

Loki raised his hands in surrender. "Just a little bit of fun."

* * *

Loki knew the news had spread all over Asgaard the moment he opened his eyes.

_Today is the big day._

If he believed in fate, he would say it was the day his would change. The sun had risen and the light was shining upon his face through the open curtains. He did not need to look at his right to see that a maiden was standing there with a jar of water in her trembling hands. She did not look happy to be there, which was not a surprise. She most probably had heard about the tricks he pulled on the maidens.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked as he sat on his bed, bare feet touching the cold stones.

"No . . . nothing, Sir."

"Are you saying that you are not afraid of me?"

"No . . .I . . . I did not say that, Sir."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Loki looked at him with narrowed eyes, trying to scare her off.

"I . . .I . . . "

"Never mind. What is in that jar?"

"Water, sir."

"Are you sure? I think it is empty."

"No, I . . . oh, I . . . it was full when I came in."

"Well, it isn't now. You came to watch me sleep, did you not? Do you like me?"

"Sir, I would never . . . " The poor girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack, blue eyes wide and hands holding the silver jar tightly to her chest.

"You all are so gullible. Tricking you is no fun. Do you know where Thor is?"

"Sir, he is –"

"Why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on him as well? I might invite you to our bed some time. Would you like that?"

"He is outside, sir, practicing with swords, sir." She mumbled under her breath, to embarrassed to look at his face.

"Just as I had predicted. Fine, you are dismissed."

The girl all but ran away from his chamber. Loki sighed as he stood up and put his robes on. Walking toward the window, he looked down to see people circling around two men, one of them most probably Thor.

_His love for shouting and fighting has no boundaries. How men think of him now, knowing he is about to marry me, Loki the frost giant? Scared, excited, disappointed? _

Loki traced his fingers on the window, watching the trace freeze slowly. He looked at his reflection on the glass, face pale and eyes green, no trace of crimson eyes or blue skin.

_Do they hate my real form as much as I do? Will they ever be able to see a crimson-eyed frost giant standing next to the throne of Asgaard, or are they happy to delude themselves with this 'normal' form? Does it even matter?_

No, Loki supposed not. Such trivia was no longer important. He had waited for this day to come for years now; he had even _planned _for it.

_And yet my fingers tremble with anticipation. This day shall turn my life into glory or ruin. No choice left now but to let it happen._

Loki put his boots on, stared into the silence for some time – mind preoccupied – and walked out his chamber. The maiden was waiting for him outside his door. She still looked quite petrified.

"Are you leaving, sir?"

He turned his face toward her, trying to look scary – which never required much effort, at least not when he was dealing with young, innocent girls.

"What business it is of yours?"

"Lady Frigga insisted that you must have breakfast and then meet her with Thor in her chambers."

"Is that so? Tell her I am going to bring Thor."

_I have plans._

* * *

Everyone went silent as he stepped into the yard. He could not blame them. Long ago he had established the fact that fighting and archery were not his forte; his talent lied in magic and trickery, which nobody was fond of, for obvious reasons.

The weather was fine. Here and there the clanging sounds of swords and spears could be heard; just another normal day in the courtyard of Valhalla.

_Well, not anymore._

Thor stopped the fight with his opponent to see what everyone was staring at and spotted him, standing on the top of the white steps with an easy smile on his lips. Thor let go of the poor man's arm which was twisted in an awkward angle and gave Loki a wide grin. Nothing put him in a good mood like victory in a battle.

_Arrogant fool. _Loki smiled back.

"Loki! What brings you here?"

Loki descended the stairs slowly, making sure every eye was on him and stepped forward into the ring, giving Thor a mirroring grin. "Why, I am here to fight of course."

People started to murmur and whisper at that. Loki? Fight? On his wedding day? What was Asgaard coming to?

"This is most surprising!" Thor, however, did not seem as shocked as the men around him; if anything, he seemed pleased.

Loki stood closer to Thor and laid a hand on his bare arm. The man was half naked, sweating with few drops of blood dropping from an open wound on his shoulder, but he did not seem to mind the pain. No, he seemed to be on the verge of ecstasy, as if he was inviting Loki to see his most precious belonging.

_How easy it is to please him._

"Well, I am certain this can be arranged. We have many fine soldiers here. They will be all honored to have you as an opponent."

The murmuring stopped and everybody waited to see who Thor would choose. Would he choose a strong one or would he keep Loki's reputation in mind? Surely it was unbecoming of the Prince's spouse to lose in a fight in front of the Asgaardians?

"There is Gunnar and Magnus, and if you are interested in swords, there is Vidar–"

"No, Thor." Loki interrupted. "I want a strong opponent." He cast Thor a glance. "How about . . . Hogun?"

There were some whistles and some exclamations of disbelief, but Loki paid them no mind and looked at Thor with raised eyebrows, awaiting his response.

"Hogun, Loki? You do realize that he is one of the Warriors Three? One of the best fighters in all the Nine Realms?"

"Do you not trust me, Thor? Do you fear I might lose?"

Thor laughed and shook his head in disagreement. "I am not sure if it is a good idea; on our wedding day, nonetheless."

"Then think of it as your wedding gift to me." Thor continued to shake his head, but Loki could tell he was considering it. This was a proposal he could not say no to.

Hogun walked to them, put his hand on Thor's broad shoulder and locked eyes with Loki. "It's fine, Thor. I promise not to damage his fair face."

Loki gave him a lopsided grin. "But I cannot promise the same."

The god of thunder only seemed excited by the whole deal.

"Alright, alright." He shouted as he walked back to the middle of the ring once again. "Listen up people. We are about to see a wonderful battle." Men and women gathered up closer, already excited to see it begin. "On one side, there is my dear friend, the famous warrior, Hogun." Everyone roared. "On the other, my future spouse, the great sorcerer, Loki of Jotunheim." People were not quite as fond to cheer him on.

Loki took his robe off and handed it to Thor who still had that disbelieving smile on his face, but he took the robe without saying a word and nodded his head, giving him the permission to begin. Across from him, Hogun was ready with his favorite weapon in his hand, his beloved morgenstern. It was going to be a difficult and risky battle; Loki knew that, but a necessary risk he had to take.

"And begin!"Thor's voice boomed all over the place and Hogun launched toward him with ease, not wasting a second. Loki was not as strong as the Asgaardians in matters of physical strength and speed – despite the fact that he was a frost giant. He could make it up with his tricks which he had been working on for the past few decades. It had not been easy. He had access to limited sources; not many Asgaardians were keen on making him any more apt at sorcery than he already was. Unluckily for them, he had very sticky fingers

People screamed and raised their hands as Hogun's morgenstern made contact with him, probably thinking the fight was already over, but then the illusion disappeared and Loki appeared behind him with a sharp smile on his face. There were shouts of surprise and approval and then it all began to become a blur of color. It was not easy to respond to Hogun's attacks, and he needed time to conjure up his magic in his hands. Once or twice, he lost control and the green light hit spots outside the circle. Hogun was fast, Loki had to admit that, and strong, maybe as strong as Volstagg. His weakness, however, was that Loki was quite familiar with his fighting style; something he had gained after years and years of watching him fight in battles, and Hogun lacked this advantage.

He was getting tired of fighting the illusions, Loki could tell, and soon he would be able to predict the pattern Loki was using. A minute later it just happened. He had not expected Hogun to find the real him so fast and the kick to the back of his legs was an unpleasant surprise. Loki fell on his back with a yelp with Hogun on top of him, the tip of his sharp blade touching his exposed neck – the morgenstern had fallen somewhere in a corner in the middle of the combat. They did not stay like that for long though. The smile did not stay on his opponent's face as the handle of the sword began to glow red and Hogun had no choice but to drop it in surprise and pain, and then it was easy for Loki to roll them around, trapping the opponent's hand with a magic golden rope.

All became silent, just like when Loki had stepped in, but then Thor began to clap and everyone followed suit. Loki stood up slowly, making sure Hogun stayed on the dirt for as long as possible.

"You cheated. You always cheat." He hissed as he stood up, showing him his burned palm.

"And that is why I always win." _And you will always lose, honor and cavalry brings nothing but defeat._

"I know what you are made of. You'll never have my trust."

Loki leaned close, their noses almost touching. "You watch your back Hogun, and I will watch mine."

"Loki! Loki! Unbelievable!" Thor drew him in an extremely tight embrace, almost lifting him off his feet. "Those were amazing tricks you had up your sleeve." Thor looked honestly delighted. He turned to Hogun then, and patted him on the back. "Good fight Hogun, though I never thought you'd lose." Hogun only nodded his head in reply, gave Loki a look, probably waiting for him to do something with the ropes. Loki made them disappear, albeit reluctantly and watched in satisfaction as Hogun walked outside the ring, but not before giving Loki another glare, which promised many problems to come in the near future. Loki only smiled back.

"Do not mind him. It has been so long since he has lost." Thor was grinning from ear to ear, as if it had been him who had won the fight, and Loki could not help but to smile back.

He took Loki's hand in his own then, and raised it to the air with a scream. "Ladies and gentleman, this is my future spouse, who I am honored to share my life with."

Loki looked at him and was surprised to see Thor looking back at him. Loki could not be sure, but he felt as if Thor had meant every word he had said.

_That naked look in his eyes . . ._

People's eyes were still on him with a mixture of surprise, fear and approval. The only thing that mattered was that he had won their attention.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

"You look astonishing, darling."

Loki was busy looking at himself in the full length mirror, but not really seeing himself; his mind was too preoccupied with unpleasant thoughts, and he had not heard anyone enter his chambers.

"You are too kind to me, my queen." Loki said as he turned around, expression smooth.

"It is what I see."

"They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"But you have never believed in what they say, Loki."

Loki smiled and looked down at his boot. "It is true, my lady."

The queen walked to him, her golden dress sparkling, making her look more majestic and beautiful than she always was. There was something about her, a feeling of sublimity in her presence that soothed Loki in ways he could not explain.

"Tell me, do you like your dress? I picked it out myself."

"It is most beautiful. Green is my favorite color." Loki said and smiled as Frigga ran a hand through the green silk and took his hand in both of hers.

"I know, Loki. That is why I chose it. You are like the color green, ever growing, ever alive. May this matrimony and your presence bring spring to the streets of Asgaard."

"It is already spring in Asgaard, my queen."

Frigga laughed, her voice melodic. "You and your tongue, Loki! May your presence make the spring eternal then."

"I shall try, though I make no promises. You know I belong to the winter." Loki tried to hide his grief, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

_She sees everything._

"And Thor is a man of hot summer days. The harmony of these two will bring peace upon all the realms, I am sure of it."

_It will bring nothing but destruction and ruin. I will make sure of it._

Frigga sighed and rested her palm on his cheek, a gesture she used to do often when he was only a kid.

"Do not look sad, my son. It is unbecoming on your fair face.I know it is not an easy path. You and Thor had to make sacrifices and compromise for this . . . betrothal to happen. You are young and ambitious, each of you have your own dreams. I know these all too well. I cannot help but remember when the AllFather was like you, young and striving. Nothing could stop him from achieving what he desired. You must feel as if your hands are chained to the ground, but do not, my dear. Sometimes it is best to bow down to what destiny has planned for us."

_I do not believe in destiny._

She stepped back then and smiled once more. "Enough with these sad words already." She bent down and picked up his golden hat, where it was sitting innocently on his bed.

Frigga laughed. "Do not look at it like that!"

"It has horns, my lady. I cannot help but shudder. Many times I decided to make them disappear but could not make myself do so, in fear of making the AllFather angry."

"I am sure it will look beautiful on your head. There! Just as I told you. You look majestic. A fit man to stand next to the future king of Asgaard."

_Not a man, my lady. A frost giant._

"I do not have your faith."

"Well, if it helps, Thor's hat is equally as ridiculous. It has _wings_!"

"It helps considerably, my lady." Loki bowed down, the weight of the gold hat more than he liked to admit. _Preposterous horns!_

"Why do you look so wistful, my queen?"

"I had always imagined you with a beautiful blonde maiden. Irony it is to see you with my blonde son. It is perhaps for the best. Who else would be able to handle his ill temper?"

"Indeed, my lady." Loki laughed with her. Mocking Thor always made him feel better.

"It is getting late. Shall we go now?" Frigga asked, and she was right. There was more noise coming from the outside. Maidens running, shouting about food and drinks and seats, and Loki could not help but realize it was truly happening. There was going to be a wedding tonight – a ceremony he had always despised – and he couldn't miss it and let it pass by in the privacy of his chambers, because he was a very big part of it.

Loki extended his arm, and she took it with a smile.

_Will she ever stop smiling, I wonder?_

"Do not be nervous. There is going to be a feast, dancing and music. And Volstagg and Fandral are going to be present as well. So you can expect a lot of foolery and laughter."

_All the things I do not care for._

He wanted to give the queen a reply, but they reached the main doors of Valhalla, and Loki forgot what he was about to say. The doors were open, and he could see two rows of people standing at either side of the hallway, apparently all waiting for him t make his grand appearance.

_By the realms, is everybody here? Of course they are. Every living creature wants to see Thor._

It was comforting to feel the queen's hand wrapped around his arm, so he could focus on that instead of all those eyes seizing him up.

_I had never been a people's person. I cannot start now._

Loki kept staring ahead, where the AllFather was sitting on the *Valaskjalf in all his glory, his two ravens, *Hugnin and Munin sitting on the arms of the chair. On the first step was Thor, with a silver and red – that cursed color - robe, and true to Frigga's words, a ridiculous hat on his head. He did not seem to be nervous at all, all smiling and no signs of anxiety apparent on his face. He looked at Loki then, and by the Valhalla, gave him a wink.

_Do not make this more difficult than it already is, Thor._

But Loki smiled and winked back. Thor had the audacity to grin.

_Laugh Thor, son of Odin. Dark days are waiting ahead of you._

The queen stopped, squeezed his arm in a comforting manner and then let go. She walked to Sif and the Warriors Three. Fandral and Volstagg were grinning from ear to ear, and Hogun was drilling a hole in his back with his sharp eyes, but Loki did not turn his head. He had to ascend the stairs alone. The AllFather's eyes were on him, along with the rest of Asgaard's. The sound of his footsteps on the golden steps was loud in his own ears, in sync with his fast heart beat.

_This. Is. It._

He was finally there, standing right in front of Thor, only a few inches away from him. Thor's eyes were bright, as they usually were, and he was still smiling.

_What is he so happy about? Does he not know what this means?_

The VallFathir stood up and the room went silent. He walked to them, with slow, steady steps and then rested his hands on their shoulders. Loki's shoulder tingled, but he did not look away from Thor's face.

"Mighty people of Asgaard, we have gathered here for an important even, the matrimony of my beloved son, my heir, the rightful king to the throne.

We all know these are troubled times. The realms are plagued by war and mayhem; all desiring for two much and we all know, soon our time will come as well. We will not be safe from the deathly claws of war, and it shall consume us. That is why I and the sages of the council have decided that this betrothal should take place. I have chosen Loki, son of Laufy of Jotunheim as a suitable man to stand beside my son. I have known him since he was nothing but a child. I have watched him grow into a strong, gifted man that he is today."

Odin took Loki's left hand and rested it on Thor's right; his skin was warm and Loki could feel the pulse.

"Let Loki, son of Laufy, be a messenger of peace to all the realms; be it Alfheim, Vanaheim or Jotunheim, it is harmony that we seek, and we prove it by extending our hand to theirs. Let us hope they will take it for a new beginning and lasting friendship."

The VallFathir squeezed their shoulders.

"Thor, Loki, you are now to bring the best parts of yourself together and unite all you have to create something better either of you can offer alone. The soul of this matrimony depends on the choices and promises you will make in the hard future that lies ahead of you. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another and to your realm. Now . . ."

The AllFather let go of their shoulders and rested his right hand on his. Loki watched, fascinated, as the hand glowed yellow and the light engulfed his and Thor's. Loki could feel it on his skin, seeping inside, run through his veins and reach his heart. Thor was feeling the same, he could tell, for he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_It is done, and there will be a new beginning indeed, if I have any say in it._

The king stepped back then and raised his hands up in the air. "And so let the feast begin."

**To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
